


deadly

by nfaa



Series: spooktober vixx [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfaa/pseuds/nfaa
Summary: jaehwan hates himself for having this ability





	deadly

"dont come near me," jaehwan warned. his hair is all messy, cheeks staining with dried tears that were replaced with fresh ones not long after.

wonshik look at him sadly. he tried to reach out but jaehwan put out his hand towards him forcefully asking him to stop.

"no... i said no" jaehwan is whispering now. he sounds so broken. it hurts wonshik to see him like this. he is not looking at wonshik, he talks while his head droops low as if he is ashamed of himself.

"jaehwan..." wonshik starts

"i'll be fine" he tries to sound okay. but his cracking voice says otherwise.

everything is happening fast. too fast.

wonshik's breathing starts to get heavier and more labored. his head is spinning and he felt cold creeping up his body. he coughs heavily.

jaehwan steps backwards sobbing and wailing. when his back hits the wall, he slides down and pulls his knees to his chest rocking back and forth.

"this is my fault, this is my fault" jaehwan mutters and chants.

wonshik wanted to stop him. he tries to croak out a "no" but he's too tired to do anything. he lose his balance, holding onto the wall to keep himself upright but his head is spinning painfully. wonshik is in pain. he cant do anything when he falls down onto the ground, panting heavily he almost sounds like he's wheezing.

jaehwan's eyes are empty. he looks at the scene before him with a blank expression. wonshik struggling on his own at the brink of death. jaehwan is still muttering something but wonshik cant focus.

jaehwan watches as wonshik takes another sharp inhale before he stills, laying lifeless on the ground.

jaehwan exhales shakily. slowly, he crawls towards wonshik's dead body.

i killed him.

jaehwan is screaming and weeping in both anger and sadness. he should be careful. he knows his touch could bring death to anything, anyone. yet he's careless about it. 

and now he cant turn back time.


End file.
